


Destination Darkness

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: In times of great tension, fury and love seem to get confused... Passion can be positive or negative.





	Destination Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

The

**H_U_N_T**

drove them both

one man forced to _devour_ his own soul,

one man to d_e_v_o_u_r another's (or a few),

one v-i-c-t-i-m to ruin it

_a~l~l_

(oh, no, really, that was just the _best_ thing that could happen…

yeah, right)

"Filthy, f…i…l…t…h…y, **f.i.l.t.h.y**

half-breeds"

&& so they went to take her in

because _others_

shouldn't mix with

witches & **wizards**

So that

filthy, f…i…l…t…h…y, **f.i.l.t.h.y**

part-Veela

was

SNATCHED

&& poor ickle part-wolfie

started the hunt

After all, it's

Snatcher Season

* * *

Claws&&

whiffs

&& snarls

**&** _still_ one cannot outmatch the other

So when will it be?

How could one win?

The haggard husband was bound to lose the glint in his blue eyes soon

but the dirty Snatcher was bound to tire of this profession not soon

e_n_o_u_g_h

and **that's** how you do it

* * *

Bill wore him down

d_o_w_n

d_o_w_n

_d o w n_

_**d o w n** _

_**D O W N** _

until that damned scarf was close enough for him to

reach out &&

y*a*n*k

& poor little Scabior finally had to

_fear_

for his own life

But what to do next?

Your move, Bishop

* * *

Now that the prey's been caught,

is it really just a

j:o:u:r:n:e:y

back home?

With the con artist

in tow?

**Unwise** move

It won't bring back Fleur

"Greyback says Veelas are quite

**t–a–s–t–y,**

mate"

It isn't just the beast in him

that's sending the shiver up

Bill's spine anymore

.::fear::.

.::rage::.

.::c _u_ r _i_ o _s_ i _t_ y::.

.::h_u_n_g_e_r::.

(very quite possibly of a

_different_ sort)

Keep your eyes on him, Bill

Scabior's much more **cunning** than people give him credit for

* * *

Okay

So don't play on the Beast inside

Yes, t~a~m~e yourself, Bill

You've been good at that for

months

&& still he's alive

(why **is** that?)

(are you **stupid**?)

( **Scabior** , for Merlin's sake!)

dis-

patch –

him

NOW

So what that his hair is long as a girl's?

(yours is, too, much to Mum's dismay)

So what that his eyes & remarks suck you in &

hold your thoughts

longer than they probably ought to?

(Fleur used to do that _all_ the time…!)

So what that he's walking around what used to be your

" **s-a-f-e h-a-v-e-n** "

and…not leaving?

(okay, now that's just boggling—shouldn't he have escaped by now & shouldn't _you_ have done a better job of

_stowing_ him away somewhere?)

* * *

"They'll come for me"

Mm-hmm

"Greyback and the others won't stop until they reach me"

Bill can very easily tune him out, of course

( **of c~o~u~r~s~e** )

"I'm sure they'll…they'll kill me"

I_g_n_o_r_e him

So he'll flop onto a chair

&& cross his legs

&& _pretend_ to stare out the… **bloody** window

"I should've just taken you in, too"

*snort*

"She—She was Greyback's"

Bill's growl f-i–l—l~s the room,

s into their ears,

_**encompasses**_ them completely…

"And you, you bastard, you're fucking

_M.I.N.E_ "

Ah-ah-ah

there's that feeling again

a shiver that travels across the skin

&& **l_o_d_g_e_s**

itself in the throat

No

N-o

N o

_N o_

_**N o** _

_**N O** _

Don't you dare say it, Bill—

"Oh, if I'm 'fucking yours,' shouldn't I do my **d*a*m*n*e*d*e*s*t**

to save you?"

And there goes all shreds of light

* * *

As the darkness

c-O-n-S-u-M-e-S

&& coldness turns to

scalding _ hot _ **w_a_r_m_t_h**

it's…

shocking **& &**mental **& &**funny

Oh, dear Bill

You've never felt so

_a~l~i~v~e_

—raked nails—

—bitten skin—

—tender kisses—

(Godric, what were either of you

_**t**_ _!_ _ **h**_ _!_ _ **i**_ _!_ _ **n**_ _!_ _ **k**_ _!_ _ **i**_ _!_ _ **n**_ _!_ _ **g**_ ?)

But actually…maybe this makes a bit of

sense

Bill can take him with him &&…

find a new

**advent** ure

But what better adventure is there

than the _tempting_ one

right beside him?

After all…

Hermione's scarf doesn't smell of _Hermione_ ,

a-n-y-m-o-r-e

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Five pages… I thought of this pairing the opening night of the seventh movie, and I was just dying to write them—and now that Scabior was finally added to the character list on FFN, I can post this! XD Whatta scary idea of Greyback getting Fleur, though…although I do wonder why Fleur wasn't called into question—as I wrote above, she is technically a half-breed… Also, the title comes from a Rasmus song.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Ah, yes, the pains of getting a character added to a fandom's list on FFN… B/ Anyway, dark!Bill is always fun to write, but a Scabior who's just so purely for himself that he can be evil one second and good the next is perf. ;3


End file.
